night_of_the_demonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sister Gloria
Sister Gloria is a character appearing in Night Of The Demons, 1994. She is played by Jennifer Rhodes. Background Sister Gloria is the headmistress, teacher and nun at St. Rita's Academy for over fifteen years, having an strong influence on the students due to her restrictions, earning her an infamous image around the school and being taunted, mocked and criticized behind her back. She is frequently asked seductive questions by Terri and Shirley Finnerty, lambasting them each time and keeping a hawk eye upon them due to their itchy and undisciplined nature. Sister Gloria also practiced certain defensive moves with her stick and crucifix. She also possessed sympathy and care for Melissa Franklin due to the reason that she hailed from a deranged background, being orphaned and abandoned at an early age, she also had a certain liking for Perry due to his simple nature and religious thoughts. Prior to the 1994, Halloween dance, she imposed restrictions on Shirley, Johnny, Kurt and Bibi for flirting around in the tennis court, however, she is later sarcastically given hint by Father Bob to be transferred to a different academy due to her ruthless and strict limitations upon the children, particularly during the Halloween dance, however, that doesn't daunt her cause. Halloween, 1994 She was later informed by Perry that Shirley and company left out to Hull House along with Melissa alarming Sister Gloria, to inform Father Bob, who brushes off these claims, later the night, she sights Angela Franklin in the school hall and gets agitated by witnessing Shirley's seductive dance for Rick, which later turned out to be a trick played by her to lure Rick to come close to her, in order to kill him, as she was transformed into a demon. Keeping in view the ongoing happenings around the school, Sister Gloria gets equipped with her religious belongings to confront Angela Franklin, at first exorcising possessed Terri and then convincing Father Bob to accompany them to the Hull House, to save Melissa from the sacrifice Angela's about to perform on her. The group then left for the Hull House, she later proclaimed that the group has to stick together as the house was a portal to hell, then being accompanied by Johnny and Bibi, who split up due to the demonic infestations inside the house. Sister Gloria then faces a demonic, Z-Boy to defend Bibi. On eliminating the rest of demons, the remaining trio confronted Angela Franklin, who had Sister Glorias' head cut off but she was healed shortly, describing it as a miracle of her faith vested in God, an agitated Angela had Melissa lying on a altar in order to stab her when she argued with Sister Gloria about faith, she challenged Sister Gloria to examine her faith by swapping places with Melissa, Sister Gloria did as told and had faith in Melissa, who didn't stab her but instead turned towards Angela Franklin, glorifying Sister Gloria's faith in God and again fought with Angela's form of a Lamia, turning out victorious in the end with some assistance from Johnny, she later returned to St. Rita's Academy along with the remaining survivors. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Alive Category:Priest